The Illusionary
by UglyWench
Summary: When Edward returns to Forks for his sister's wedding, the night haunts him with frightening dreams of a mysterious woman. He soon finds out that there is more to these strange nightmares than he thinks. OCC. Mostly AH.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I'm new here. Go easy on me.**

**Pretty please.  
**

* * *

**The Illusionary**

**Prologue**

_Isabella Swan's POV_

I've never given much thought to how would die, but however I do, I hope it to be a quick and painless death. I have been thinking about this for a while; ever since the restraining order I had put against that creep seemed to endanger my life more than protect it. When I had first told Jacob that _he_ had found where I was living again, he all but dropped to his knees and begged me to allow him to be my own personal bodyguard.

"Personal bodyguard?" I had scoffed, "Sounds to me more like personal babysitter."

"I just want you safe," he had told me, "Please Bells. You're just too important to me. Let me do this."

"I know Jake, but _you_ are too important to me. I won't allow you to get hurt in my place," I said whilst sighing.

We had bickered back and forth at each other that night, but I could see him giving up very slowly as each second flew by. He finally stopped once he realized that it was a lost cause.

He sighed dejectedly. "You're as stubborn as ever Bella."

I just shook my head as a small triumphant smile spread on my lips. At least one thing had stayed constant in my life, even after all the recent events I've been through.

That was the last day I saw Jake.

The next few days went by without any incident. I woke up and went through my usual preparations to begin my day. I got dressed for work quickly and was out the door in a flash. I couldn't take a chance wasting any time nowadays. I power-walked to the elevator and flew out the lobby and was in the bed of my rusted, monstrous red Chevy truck within twenty-five seconds. It was a five minute drive to the local bar where I worked. It wasn't the best job in the world, but it paid the bills and was far away from my old job, which was a good thing. As long as I was away from _him_.

When I finally reached my destination, I scurried out the car and into the building, placing my jacket on the coat rack and tying my apron on around my waist. My shift went by rather fast and was uneventful - as usual. I've never bothered making friends with any of the regulars here because as soon as they found out about what you would call my "big dark secret," they would run off scared and never return. I don't like scaring people, so I keep my mouth shut. It's very depressing actually, only being able to talk to close relatives and Jake. Not that I don't love them or find their company pleasant, it's just that it would be nice to be able to talk on the phone with Angela again or make plans for a movie night with Jessica sometime. I missed those carefree days. The usual upbeat, friendly Bella had transformed into a bitter, cold one. I didn't like being this way, but it was for the best.

It was darker outside when I left the bar, the sky being a purplish blue. Any other day I would have thought it to be beautiful, but the scenery just made me jumpy with fear and extremely paranoid. I jogged to my car as fast as I could, fumbled with the key a couple of times, and finally got in. I felt a bit safer than I did outside, but it wasn't enough to ease the loud beating of my heart. I took a couple deep breaths before reaching for the key in the ignition. I stopped off at some Chinese food restaurant while on my way back to my apartment. I pushed the door open quickly and turned around when it closed to lock all seven locks on my door.

You could never be too safe.

I went in my bedroom and changed into some lounge wear. When I came out I headed to the kitchen to retrieve my food. I grabbed a fork and my two white food cartons and turned to go into the living area, only to stop in my tracks.

It was _him_.

I dropped all the items in my hands.

_Oh God, no, no! Not now!_

He was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table. He grabbed the TV buttons and turned it on. How the hell did he get in here?

"Window," he mumbled, answering my silent question.

"You know what upsets me, Isabella?" his rough voice asked, while flipping through the channels. I could feel myself getting dizzy and bile rising up in my throat. I swallowed it back down.

"Hmm, no answer, huh? That's one of the many things that upset me, but no. Guess again." I began to panic then. I broke out in a cold sweat and began weighing my options of escape. I would have to answer him if I wanted more time to think, yet alone live.

"I-I thought y-y-you w-were in p-prison," I stuttered out.

_Window? No, that's where he came in from. Not safe._

_Front door? Too many locks. He'd catch me._

He chuckled softly and turned his head towards me. His beady crystal blue eyes met my wide brown ones. He smirked at my expression.

"Oh, Isabella. Nothing could keep me away from you," he said, "Now, back to my question. Do you know what makes me upset?"

_Kitchen window? Nope, can't reach it._

"Umm... w-w-what?"

His once amused expression turned angry. "Being ignored. And avoided."

I swallowed.

"I don't think you realize how much I go through for you, Isabella. I spend all my time searching for you and when I finally find you, you place a _restraining order_ against me? _Really_?" He turned the TV off and got up from the couch, his eyebrows furrowed as he faced me. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

_Bedroom window? Yes. Higher chance of getting away._

"Umm, uhh..." I muttered. Then, I took my chance right there. I ran the fastest I could to my bedroom and I saw that the window was still open from this morning.

_Almost there!_

When I reached the window sill, I positioned myself to dive out the window, only to be grabbed by two strong hands around my waist.

_It's over_, I thought._  
_

I was thrown on the bed and I looked up through the blurry image of my predator through my tear-filled eyes. He looked absolutely livid.

"Never run from me again, you ungrateful bitch!" he spat at me, his arms flaring around in the air. I scrambled off the bed and ran to the door, but he pulled me back by my shirt and I tumbled onto the hardwood floor. I heard him growl and I tried to crawl away, but suddenly, something rock hard hit the back of my head and I heard the shattering of glass clatter against the ground. My head banged against the floor and the crack of my nose was loud. I attempted to pull my head up, but my whole body collapsed in pain and I could feel warm liquid traveling out the back of my head and nose. All I saw were the dirty dark blue jeans and muddy boots _he_ was wearing until the world faded to black.

* * *

**Chapter One is almost done.**

**So...**

**Constructive criticism.**

**Comments.**

**Anything really, just review.**

**Please!**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Please review people! I want to know what you think!**

**Pretty please?**

**With a cherry on top? How 'bout Edward on top?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Unexpected  
**

_Edward Cullen's POV_

"Edward! You're here!" Alice shouted from across the parking lot. I stopped walking and prepared myself to catch the flying pixie that was headed my way. She slowed down her pace a few feet away only to literally launch herself into my awaiting arms. I held her close to me and began to swing her around in circles, her small legs flailed in the air, and giggles erupted from her tiny frame.

After a few, I set her down – not wanting her to get dizzy – and smiled before saying, "Of course I'm here, silly. I would never miss my little sister's wedding." She beamed up at me and gave me another short squeeze of her arms around my waist.

I never thought that I would miss Alice this much. Before I left home, she was always my little pain in the ass younger sister who loves to shop and boss people around. But that all changed a couple of weeks after I moved. I started to miss her pesky, annoying tendencies. I've been gone for a while and became slightly distant from my family in order to pursue my career. But, when I received a call from my mother, Esme, informing me of Alice's engagement, I nearly flipped my shit. I couldn't help but wonder: was I really gone that long? The last time I saw Alice, she was a junior in college and still happily single. But now she has a boyfriend – oh, pardon me, I mean _fiancé_. When did she go out and find one of those?

"I want you to meet Jasper," she said excitedly.

I looked up from Alice's smiling face to see a man approaching us. He looked about the same age as Alice and had this golden blonde hair that was slightly curly. He gave a nervous smile to Alice before sticking his hand out to me for me to shake.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," he drawled in a light southern accent.

"Edward Cullen," I greeted back, "So you are the famous Jasper that Alice has been blabbing to me about?"

He nodded and gave a small smile, "Yeah. That would be me."

"Well, it's obvious that my sister loves you a lot," I said, glancing at Alice quickly to see her staring at Jasper dreamily, "and I assume you love her just as much, yeah?"

"Yes, I do," he said, gazing back at Alice intently. I'll admit it was kind of fucking freaky seeing love like that first hand, especially since it was with my sister, but whatever, I just wanted to see her happy.

"And from what she tells me, you make her happy, so that makes you okay in my book." Alice grinned at me.

"But!" I began again, "If you _ever_ hurt her, hurt her in _any_ way at all, I won't hesitate to take a plane back up here, hunt you down, and shove my boot _so_ far up your ass-"

"Edward!" Alice scolded me, hitting me on my arm.

"Its okay, Alice," Jasper said, grabbing the same hand of hers that hit me and pulling it into his, "He's just looking out for you. Hell, I'd kicked my own ass if I hurt you, which, will never happen." He placed a gentle kiss of the back of her hand. Alice giggled.

"Good. We wouldn't want your cute little tush getting hurt, now would we…" she trailed off.

_Ew_.

That was my cue to leave.

"Alright Alice, I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner tonight. I'm going to go settle in," I told her.

"Okay. Just don't be late, Edward," she said sternly, placing a hand on her hip. She was still pissed off at me for missing the actual rehearsal.

I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, Al. I promise to be there on time."

I said goodbye to Jasper and went back to my Volvo to get my luggage before heading into the building. It was one of those nicer hotels in Port Angeles, very similar to a Hilton or a Marriot. You know, the ones with the small cafés and boutiques and fancy swimming pools. I went up to the counter and checked in, moving towards the elevators to head up to my room on the seventh floor. Once I was inside, I dropped my bags to the floor next to the bed and spread my arms out before face planting the mattress.

I sighed.

I was glad to be here, but not only for Alice, but for myself as well. I haven't had a day off of work in over a year. I needed the rest. You'd think that you'd take the day off whenever you're sick or your ass is just too lazy to get up, but in my case, I've never done that. I couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt when I didn't go to work. My job is very simple and they only ask me to do just one thing: save lives.

Being at home made me feel like I wasn't doing my job correctly.

That I was letting people down.

Letting people die.

So, I have never taken an off day until yesterday. I didn't necessarily want to, but for Alice, I'll do it.

With my eyes closed, I let my mind wonder around, allowing it to think about the random, little insignificant things that I had never had the time to ponder. As I fell asleep, my thoughts faded and transformed into a movie-like setting.

I saw a girl with her back turned towards me outside of some small building. It looked like one of the smaller, unpopular bars that I have seen around here in Forks before. The neon lights of the sign flickered as the girl continued walking down the empty streets. I couldn't make out the figure or any features of the girl and never got the chance to, when suddenly, she was facedown on the concrete. Her body was disoriented and I could see dark liquids seeping from her dark colored hair onto the sidewalk. I was both disgusted and shocked by the image. My breathing became labored and I began to toss and turn.

I felt my heart close up and I felt like I was going to die, when unexpectedly, I rolled off the bed, landing right on my ass, and waking me up.

I calmed myself before struggling to get up. I rubbed where the sore spot was on my ass.

_What the fuck was that? _I thought.

I shook my head, trying to adjust to the darkness while attempting to clear my mind of the image of the Bleeding Girl.

Who the hell was that?

Was she real?

What the fuck happened to her?

It was a really strange fucking dream. I mean, how the hell did she go from walking to just lying down bleeding to death? Normally, I bet a person wouldn't care if they just dreamt that. But me, being a doctor, I had the natural urge to help her.

I realized that the digital clock read 5:45 PM and I knew I didn't have enough time to think about the dream some more.

* * *

I got dressed for the black tie affair quickly before exiting the hotel and driving out from the parking lot and onto the highway - heading to _Mallory's_, the expensive restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was taking place. I walked inside, speaking to the hostess for a few before being escorted to the VIP room in the back.

When I got there, I was immediately forced into a hug by Esme. Her caramel hair swooshed around her face as she abruptly hugged me. I chuckled, hugging her back. She pulled away some, still gripping my arms.

"Edward! How's my boy?" she asked, grinning at me.

"I'm fine, Esme." Her grin turned into a small scowl.

"No you are not fine! Look at you! Have you been eating at all? You're far too skinny!"

I didn't even get a chance to respond before she continued, "So, how is Chicago? I've never been to Chicago before. Is everything good at work? Nobody is picking with you, are they?"

_She can't be serious._ "You can't be serious."

"I am absolutely serious! I don't want anyone giving you trouble."

"Mom, you do realize that I am a grown man, right? I can take care of myself."

"I know," she sighed, "I just don't like the thought of my boy out there in a huge, scary city, fending for himself."

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay, Esme. Really. And to answer your question: no, everyone at the hospital is friendly enough."

She smiled. "That's good."

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, searching through the crowd of fifty-something people for my father's face.

"Right here, son," his voice said. I spun around to see him approaching with my brother Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie following.

"Hey bro," Emmett's loud voice greeted me as they came closer.

"Hey Em."

"Edward," Rosalie greeted curtly. She was a leggy blonde with bright blue eyes. Rosalie never liked me. I insulted her the first time I met her.

Accidentally, of course.

"Rose," I replied in the same tone.

"It's good to see you son," Carlisle said, my attention returning to him. "You're looking well."

"Carlisle, do not lie to the boy! Look how skinny he is," Esme cut in, scoffing. I rolled my eyes again.

"He looks fine, dear," he comforted her. However, that wasn't enough to stop Esme from nagging me about my weight. I know this was supposed to be a happy occasion, but I couldn't stop the anxiety I felt when my mind drifted back to the odd dream of Bleeding Girl.

I think I'll call her BG, for short.

I sighed, trying to clear my head of thoughts about BG. While Carlisle was making hopeless attempts to calm Esme down, Emmett must have noticed my look of distress. He clamped one of his huge hands down on my shoulder to gain my attention.

"Edward, dude, you need to get laid," he said to me while shaking his head back and forth, snickering. "You see that babe over there," he said, pointing to a rather large lady with bright red hair, "She's been stealing glances at you since you came in."

"Yeah, thanks for the setup, Emmett, but I'd rather not fuck Aunt Shelly," I said back, a disgusted look crossing my face.

He let out a booming laugh and said, "Hey, it's a thought."

"Seriously Em? That's just fucking disgusting."

He put his hands up in surrender.

"No need to be bitchy about it, I'm just trying to help _you_ out."

"Yeah, well, I don't need nor did I ever ask for your help," I spat out. I turned on my heel and left before he could respond. I heard his loud, obnoxious laughter from across the room where I found Alice speaking to two other women. She spotted me, and muttered an excuse to the small group before pulling me by the arm back to the women.

"Ladies, I would like you to meet my brother – ahem – I mean my _single_ brother, Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely. They shared smirking glances with one another.

"Edward, these are two of my friends from college. This is Kate and Irina."

"Hi," Kate said, introducing herself. She was extremely thin with dull blue eyes. "So, Alice tells us that you're a doctor, huh?"

"A surgeon specifically, but yes, that is correct."

"Oh wow, I always wanted to get surgery!" Irina said.

_O..kay..._

Noticing the weird look I was giving her, she hurriedly added in, "You know, maybe liposuction or implants or something."

She laughed nervously.

I just smiled back. I mean, what the hell are you supposed to say to that?

It was silent and awkward for a moment, with them just eye-fucking me and Alice trying to start up another conversation.

I was fucking grateful when Jasper cleared his throat, before tapping his fork on an empty wine glass to gain our attention.

"Okay people, if everyone could just take a seat," Jasper said, standing behind one of the large tables at the front of the room, saving my ass from this dreadful conversation.

As the two women left to go to their seat, I grabbed Alice by the arm. "Alice, you need to stop trying to set me up," I told her angrily.

"Geez Edward. I just wanted you to have someone too."

Alice scurried off to her fiancé's side and I followed after her, taking a seat at the white table-clothed table between Emmett and Carlisle. The discussions of the wedding drone on for about an hour. At one point I felt Emmett nudge my elbow as I was going to take a sip of wine and I looked up at him quizzically. He nodded his head in a certain direction leading to Aunt Shelly, who was in fact staring at me. She winked at me and turned back towards Alice, who was speaking.

I choked on my drink and gaped at her.

Emmett failed to contain his laughter and interrupted Alice's sentence. The room was quiet as she shot daggers at his head, then she picked up where she left off. A while later, Alice and Jasper ended their discussion and the food was served.

"So, Edward," Esme began.

_Here we go again…_

I braced myself for the worst.

"Are you seeing anyone?" she finished, looking at me hopefully.

I cleared my throat. "Uh… no, I'm not."

"Oh," she said dejectedly, "Well, you'll never guess who I ran into the other day!"

"Who?"

"Tanya Denali. Do you remember her? Her mother was in my book club."

"Yeah, I remember her," I said. I was definitely NOT interested her. The last I remembered of her, she was tall and had a bad tan. Not to mention she was so... so _dull_ and _boring_.

"Well, she asked about you and-"

"Mom," I cut her off, "I thank you for trying to help, but I'm fine being single."

"Oh Edward," she scolded me, "That's nonsense! Don't worry; I know a bunch of young ladies that are dying to meet my handsome, _doctor_ son."

"Alright, that's enough Esme!" I said, "What is _with_ you people? I said I don't want your help, and I _am_ happy being single."

"Sure you are, sweetie," my mother said, smiling warmly at my little outburst.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Reviews would make me very happy.**

**So go review.**

**Even if it's critism.**

**Any comments are good.**

**So... go review.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**This chapter is a wee-bit short.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Tea Party**

_Edward Cullen's POV_

I try to be a nice person, I really do. But, when you have a loud, stupid pig sitting next to you, oinking in your ear all night, the niceness will not last very long.

"Edward, man, I was just trying to help," Emmett tells me for the umpteenth with a goofy-ass grin on his face.

I wanted to punch it.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, I can find a girl myself!" I say, aggravated. He laughs and goes back to scarfing the large amount of double chocolate cream cake on his saucer. A group of waiters come into the room and begin to collect the empty dessert plates.

"We would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. And we'd also like to thank you for taking part in our wedding," Alice announces from the podium, "it means so much to us. Thank you and we love you all."

"Drive home safely," Jasper chimes in.

I sigh.

_Finally._

The night went well and the dinner was a success. Alice and Jasper were able to get everyone situated with their minor last-minute wedding adjustments. I was just glad that the night was over - eager to get back to my hotel room and away from my fucking crazy family and their sad attempts at playing match-maker for me.

"Bye, sweetie," Esme says while hugging me as I get ready to leave.

I hug her back and she tells me that she wants me to come to her book club meeting sometime, so she could setup a date for me with Tanya.

"Ma, you know I'm not interested-"

"Come on, sweetie, you've even said yourself that you haven't seen her in ages!"

"But-"

"Please, hun? Just go and have coffee with her! That's all I'm asking. And if you still decide that you are not interested, then you can kick her to the curb."

"I don't know..."

"Please, for me?"

I would have said no if she wasn't the woman who gave birth to me.

But she is.

Damn.

Her arms squeezed around my waist tight and she tells me to come over tomorrow and not to be late.

_

* * *

_

It doesn't take me long to drive to my parents house the next day. I know Forks like the back of my hand. When I knock on door, Esme opens its quickly and pulls me inside. She seems to be running late. Her eyes are wide and her face is flushed.

"Good, Edward, you're here!" She shoves a platter full of finger sandwiches at me.

"Take these and set them out in the living room."

I do as she asks. I put them on the coffee table just as the door bell rings.

"Edward!" Esme yells from the kitchen, "Be a dear and answer that!"

I stalk to the door and when I open it, there are five women standing there, most of them around Esme's age. They all are smiling at me weirdly as I greet them inside and show them to the living room. Esme comes in, looking more groomed and oriented with a tea kettle and teacups in hand.

"Hi girls," she says, with a pleasant smile on her face.

I try to get away to the upstairs before she can say anything to me, but my movement catches her eye and she smiles impishly at me.

"Girls, I would like you to meet my son, Edward."

I sigh and turn around with a plastered smile on my face before introducing myself.

"Hello ladies," I say to them. They all share glances and smirks with one another.

_Why do women do that?_

"Edward, this is Martha," she introduces, pointing her finger at the older woman, "Crystal," pointing at another, "Beth, Louise, and Mary."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I tell them.

The younger one of the group, Louise - I think, speaks up first, "Well, Esme, it's about time you showed us your son."

She turns to face me.

"Your mother here can't shut up about you!" She smiles and winks at Esme while the others laugh.

"That's nonsense Lui! Like you don't blab about _Thomas_ all the time," my mother retorts. Louise blushes a light pink and shakes her head back and forth.

_I don't even want to know._

"So Esme tells us you're a doctor?" The one with the familiar shade of strawberry blond hair asks.

"Yes, that is correct. I'm an ER surgeon."

"Oh, that must be exciting."

I hate small talk.

"It truly is."

Noticing the small breach in the conversation, Esme hurriedly added in, "So, Mary, how is your daughter doing?"

_Damnit._

"Oh, Tanya? She's doing fine. She just finished up school, trying to decide how she is going to live her life."

Esme gives me a sly look that clearly says, ha-ha-you-can't-get-out-of-this-now.

"Hmmm... that's good...," she begins. A false look of recognition adorns her face. "Hey! Weren't you two classmates, Edward?" Esme asks, feigning shock.

I clear my throat. "Urm, yes. I believe we were."

"Oh, I remember now!," she says, playing her role terribly well, "She was such a doll!"

The shock gets passed onto Mary now. "Oh! Wouldn't it be great for you two to catch up?"

"That sounds marvelous! Wouldn't it be marvelous, Edward?" Esme raises one brow, challenging me.

"Sounds great," I said weakly, trying to form a smile on my face.

Mary starts digging through her large purse. "Here, I'll give you here number."

Damn.

Why me, Lord, why me?

* * *

I got back to the hotel late in the afternoon and I dozed off almost immediately just as the first of many scenes unfold.

I see a girl, running down a dark street. I can easily tell that she is out of breath - her chest heaving up and down, a sheen of sweat is covering her forehead and collarbone.

_What_ is she running from? I don't know.

But I _do_ know that I've had this dream before.

Same girl.

Always faceless.

Same head full of mahogany hair.

Only this time, she's running.

I'm beginning to lose count of how many times I've waken up and went back to sleep within the time frame of four hours - only to have the same dream repeatedly, well, except for this one.

I wake up with my heading throbbing a little - the sign of an upcoming headache. I get up from the bed and head into the bathroom. The light momentarily blinds me and I keep blinking until the I can see myself in the bathroom mirror clearly. My eyes look bloodshot from the lack of sleep I've received and my hair is an unruly mess (as usual). The little white clock on the wall tells me that it's eleven forty-five at night. I groan before going back into the bedroom and getting dressed in some sweatpants and a hoodie. I snatch my cellphone and head off down the hallway to the elevator of the hotel.

Once outside, I breath in the cool air. It fills my lungs and makes me light-headed, but feels good as hell. I'm already walking down the sidewalk when I finally decide where I want to go. I can see the small sign of the 24-hour corner pharmacy a few yards away. When I enter, it smells like paper, shampoo, and something else that I can't put a name to. I notice I'm the only customer in the store.

I head down one of the aisles, passing the old Native American cashier at the counter. I scan the shelves for what I'm looking for.

All I see are various brands of eye-drops, bandages, and pills for stomachaches and menstrual cramps.

Yet, none for headaches.

How come stores never have what you're looking for? Even if it is something as simple as Tylenol.

I can feel the cashier staring at me, probably making sure I'm not shoplifting or something.

I grab a cup of their cheap coffee instead. I pay the cashier and try to ignore the evil eye he gives me.

The night air hits me again and I get reminded of how much I've missed Washington; the place is full of memories. It seemed as if life was moving way too fast. I mean, one second Alice is still nagging me to play dress-up with her and the next she's fully grown and ready to get married.

I miss the times where Alice would sneakily braid my hair while I was asleep.

Or where we all used to come home from school and Esme would be waiting at the front door with a fresh batch of peanut butter cookies.

Or when Emmett used to wear a cape around the house all day, calling himself "The Incredible Grizzly."

Oh, those were the days.

I know that life goes on and I can't stop it, but I can't help but wish I could. I love that Alice has found someone that loves her and will take good care of her, but it makes me realize that when I left Forks, I left my family, the main source of my happiness. In Chicago, people are nice enough.

But there's no one to talk to.

No one to _really_ talk to.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys still wanna stick around.**

**I'd love to get your opinion!  
**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Strange Happenings**

I wake up with a start. It's rainy outside. The wind ushers raindrops to splatter against the glass sliding door of the balcony noisily. Today I'm going to make the much dreaded phone call to Tanya. I really don't fucking want to, but for my mother, I'll do it. I push the thin hotel sheets and quilt off my body and notice I'm still wearing the sweats from last night. I don't bother changing. Or brushing my teeth, settling for a stick of minty gum instead.

I leave my room for the lobby. I'm about to shove through the gilded revolving doors when I overhear two employees whispering to loud to actually be whispering.

"So, what happened? They just found the body there?" one asked.

"That's what I heard. The police just arrived, like thirty minutes ago."

"Do they know what happened?"

"Not yet. They identified them as a female, around her early or mid-twenties, and has injuries all over her body, especially her head."

"Is she dead?"

"Don't know. The police are retrieving the body right now."

What were they talking about?

I shake my head. They're probably talking about something that happened on the news. I go outside and tighten my hood around my face. I start in the direction of my car and paused when red and blue flaring lights catch my attention out of the corner of my eye. Police cars are everywhere. They're surrounded by people, probably hotel guests, and all I hear is the bubbling cacophony of their voices. Curious, I push and shove my way to the front of the crowd, people yelling obscenities at my back for my rudeness, just as my eyes meet the sight of the scene before me. Officers and investigators are scattered around the back part of the hotel, where the pools are located.

One older man, with gray fading hair, is in the way of my view, so I push past him.

"Hey! Watch it boy!" he yells. Ignore him like I do the others.

I finally reach the yellow police tape that borders us off from the rest of the scene. Squinting my eyes to see, I curse at myself for forgetting to keep my glasses on me. All I can see is a girl – facedown – in the largest pool of the hotel. Her floating body is surrounded by aqua colored water that's been contaminated with red velvet liquid spread out around her petite frame accompanied by the dark mass of hair.

Dark hair…

Dark hair that I _know_.

My breathe catches as soon as recognition takes place.

.

.

I _know_ her.

.

.

I _know_ her.

.

.

It's the girl from my dreams.

It has to be.

I mean, I know that the probability of that woman there being BG are very, very slim, but I know that head and that hair like the back of my hand. Two investigators in water suits dive into the pool and lift her body up. They remove her from the pool and four EMTs rush over to the others with a gurney.

And that's when I see her face.

Her eyes are closed, revealing two light-colored lavender lids with deep, bruise-like bags underneath them. They are set in a very pale, almost blue (probably from the lack of oxygen) heart-shaped face. Accompanied by them are a set of full chapped, grayish lips. The top lip is a bit fuller than the bottom, but it's hardly noticeable. She has thin eyebrows and dully pronounced cheek bones.

She's pretty to say the least. You know... for someone whose half dead.

The EMTs lay her body down on the gurney. She's dressed in a royal blue robe - silk I think - and nothing else covers her from what I could tell. Her body gets pushed on the gurney and into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

Shocked.

Such a wonder word of expression. To show how a young couple would feel when they discover their finally pregnant. To show the look on the faces of a Republican or Democrat when informed the opposing party won.

Shocked.

To show how I should feel.

_Should._

And yet, I don't.

I mean, no less than two hours ago did I find out that the woman who has been stalking my dreams is not a figment of my imagination, but a real person. A _real_ person. I should be shocked. But, for some odd reason, I'm not.

Weird how that works out, huh?

* * *

It's nearly 2:00 in the afternoon when I decide to stop beating around the bush and finally call Tanya. Might as well get it over with.

I punch in the number that Tanya's mother, Mary, gave to my mother whom rightfully shoved it in my shirt pocket before I could escape.

Her phone rings once before she answers.

"Hello? Edward?" she breathes into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me Tanya."

"Oh, Edward! I haven't talked to you in ages!"

I fake a light chuckle.

"I _know._ Were you awaiting my call?" Of course she was.

"Yes," she sounded sheepish, "My mother had spoken to Esme and told me that you were going to call."

"Hmm... so Tanya" - here's the hard part - "I was wondering if... if maybe you would like to go catch up somewhere. Go out for coffee or drinks later?"

"Yes!" she answered too quickly. "I mean! Yeah, okay," she recovers smoothly, trying to appear nonchalant, "I guess that could work."

"So I'll pick you up at around... I don't know, how does five sound to you?"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye-bye," she attempts to purr seductively through the phone.

Kill me now.

* * *

I'm at Tanya's house - oh, I'm sorry, I mean Tanya's _mother's_house at 4:59 exactly. Dressed in a dark grey button up - sleeves rolled up to the elbows of course - slim black pants and my trusty pair of all black Chucks. I walk up onto the porch and before I even get the chance to knock, the door whooshes open. My eyes meet a pair of pale blue ones.

"Hi Edward!" Tanya squeaks out.

I want to punch something.

"Hey," I say coolly. She beams at me.

Tanya Denali's appearance has changed since I've last seen her. Her infamous strawberry blond hair is cut into a trendy bob cut that circles around her now too skinny face. Her cheekbones are far too prominent and her neck looks like I could snap it just by looking at it. She grew about two more inches taller, and is about the same height as me with the addition of her high heels. The tight bubble-gum pink sweater she's wearing has a large scoop in the neck line, revealing some cleavage and a tattoo that I can't make out.

"You look good," I force myself to say.

Her smile grows "Thanks. You too."

"Shall we?"

I lead her to the Volvo, her high heels clicking on the concrete along the way.

* * *

"This is a nice place."

"I thought you would like it. I used to come here with my siblings all the time before I left Washington."

"It's very cozy, very home-like."

Right now, we're seated at my favorite restaurant in Forks, The Lodge. The lighting is dim and it reminds me of a very, very large cabin. The walls are made up of supposed logs, and the scheme of the interior is all dark, warm colors, like brown, orange, and dark red. The waitress comes over to out table and introduces herself as Tammy. We order our food; I ask for steak with potatoes and Tanya orders a bread bowl of New England Clam Chowder.

"So, what are doing nowadays, Tanya?"

"Um... nothing much really. I recently got a job as a TA at Forks High."

Huh, I've never seen her as the teaching type.

"That's great! I didn't know you were into teaching."

"I wasn't originally, but while I in college, I got a job working with preschoolers as their mentor."

"So why high school? And our old one, at that?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love children, but I couldn't handle it. It was just too many kids and too much going on at once. I knew then that I loved teaching, but just needed a more mature audience. As for Forks High, the pay is decent and close to home."

I found out a lot about Tanya that I never knew before. In our school years, she has been queen bee. The head cheerleader, snobbish and too tanned. But during the summer after graduation, her younger brother, Felix, was diagnosed with leukemia. She chose to go to a community college instead of going away like she wanted. She worked two jobs, trying to help pay the bills. With her mother losing her job, and no father to take care of them, all the responsibility was put on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, if it happens, it happens. Life is a bitch."

I just gained a bit more respect for her.

* * *

This date turned out to be... not so bad. Yet, I just can't find it in myself to be attracted to Tanya. She was nice enough, but I picture her as a friend and nothing beyond that. We're walking back to my car after getting some ice cream at a small parlor nearby.

That's when I first see her.

BG.

I can see her clearly at the end of the dark sidewalk, standing directly under a street light.

I gasp and stop walking.

She's wearing a cream colored gown. It's sheer and made up of what looks like chiffon (yes, I know what chiffon is, thank you Alice) and lace. It has tiny capped sleeves and flows loosely around her petite body all the way down to her bare feet. Her hair is a windblown mess of wavy chocolate curls and that reach nearly to her waist. Her face is much more normal looking, not as pale as before with the tiniest shade of pink tinting her soft looking cheeks. Her full, pink lips are set in a straight line.

And her eyes are the loveliest shade of brown I have ever seen. They are beautiful... I can't even describe them. They stare at me, but not _at _me. It's like they're seeing through me.

My heart starts beating frantically when Tanya tugs on my arm.

"Did you hear me, Edward? Are you alright?" she ask slightly worried.

I blink.

And she's gone.

"Edward?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... um, what did you say?" I stammer out.

She giggles very girlishly and tugs on my sleeve again, but softer this time.

"I said that I had a good time tonight."

"Um.. yeah, I did too."

"So... maybe you would want to do it another time then...?" she asks hopefully.

I want to say no.

God, how I want to say no.

"Sure."

But I don't.

* * *

I drop Tanya back off at her mom's house before heading back to the hotel. Once inside, I take a long, hot shower and scrub Tanya's thick, hot pink lipstick off my cheek. I had opened her door and walked her to the door like a good gentleman. She must have thought that deserved a reward as she tried to kiss me on the lips. I turned my head just in time and her lipstick became glue on my face. She had smiled at that, winked, and went inside.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and went into the main room to change into a fresh pair of sweats. My cell phone rang not two minutes later. I check to see who it is.

_Mom._

Of course.

"Really, Mom? You couldn't at least wait until tomorrow to call?"

"Sorry hun, but you know how impatient I can get." I sighed. "So... how'd it go?" she asked a little bit too happily.

"Fine."

"Oh, don't give me that, Edward! Details! I want details!"

"Geez Ma, you sound like Alice now. What is up with you women and my personal life?"

"We're just concerned for your future."

"Well, I believe that my future will be just fine without the help of you two."

"Now, Edward, I may be meddling a bit, but that places you in no position to get snippy with me. I am your mother, remember that."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mom. Sorry Mom."

"Atta'boy. Now, where did you take her?"

"The Lodge."

"Oh! I knew you would pick some place romantic to take her!" she gushed.

The Lodge is considered romantic?

"I would not exactly call that a romantic place Ma."

"Of course it is! With it's dim lights and comfy couches! It just screams romance!"

"Well, that's not the impression I intended to give her."

"Edward," Esme scolded me, "I told you to be nice. You promised you would at least _try._"

"And I did. And I still don't feel anything for her. Romantically, that is."

"I guess that means you didn't kiss her?"

There's a fine line between being curious and being nosy.

"Mom, no offense, but I really don't feel comfortable talking about this with my mother."

"Oh... well, I can understand that, I guess..." she sighed. "I mean, I only carried you around in my stomach for nine months and sat in that hospital bed for eighteen hours in labor, trying to push your huge head-"

"Mom! Okay, okay! I get it! But that still doesn't change anything. It's weird."

"Fine. I'll just have your sister call when she finds out."

Damn.

She had me there.

Alice _always_ found out.

"Love you dear," she said sweetly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Love you too Ma."

* * *

I've been tossing and turning all night. Again.

I keep having that same dream about BG. And what make it worse is that now, I have a face to put on her body. And what's worse than that is that I've actually seen her. Standing on the cement sidewalk in all her glory.

And you know what's worse than that? I'm not responding correctly. The correct way to respond is to freak the fuck out. Why aren' t I freaking the fuck out? I mean, in the given situation, it's expected, right? ...Right?

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

This all just doesn't make sense. Who is this woman? Why am I having dreams of her? Was that really her this evening? Or is my mind just fucking around with me? Because I know good and well that she was found in the hotel pool this morning. She should be either dead or serverly injured. Goodness, I don't even know this woman and she's already caused me stress. Ugh. I open my eyes and greet the ceiling.

Why is it that a person who works in the ER, who stays up all night and morning working, has the most trouble falling asleep? Beats me. I turn over and bundle myself up in the sheets, trying to get warm. I attempt to fall asleep again.

But, that's when I hear it.

A giggle.

Someone or some_thing_just giggled. My eyelids pop open and I stare into the face of BG. My breath hitches. She senses heighten. And I stare. And I stare some more. She looks gorgeous. She looks so real. Is she real? She sit upon the wooden desk across the room next to the window. She swings her bare feet back and forth like a young child would. She looks so happy.

I'm not afraid.

I have questions.

Before I even speak, she giggles again. It's soft and sounds heavenly. It makes me want to laugh along with her. She giggles once more.

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. What could possibly be so funny? At this very moment?

She laughs a bit louder.

Then her mouth opens and she is about to speak. Beautiful noise spills out of her mouth in the form of words.

"Your hair," she laughs again, "I have never seen anything like it before."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know! I haven't updated in forever! Life has been busy. Hope you guys are still alive out there.**

**I appreciate feedback!**

**And to the person who asked me, yes, this story will always be in Edward's point of view unless I see that someone's would fit.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Casper the Friendly Ghost**

_Before I even speak, she giggles again. It's soft and sounds heavenly. It makes me want to laugh along with her. She giggles once more._

_I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. What could possibly be so funny? At this very moment?_

_She laughs a bit louder._

_Then her mouth opens and she is about to speak. Beautiful noise spills out of her mouth in the form of words._

_"Your hair," she laughs again, "I have never seen anything like it before."_

* * *

Ever since I could remember, I was always that Cullen kid with extremely unusual hair. Esme told me that when I was born, I had blonde hair. Shocking, isn't it? By time I was a toddler my blonde locks were traded in for light brown ones. I entered middle school as a ginger, and now, I walk around with a mane combined of all those colors, making it a weird bronze, auburn shade, with golden flecks here and there, usually visible in sunlight. Never in my life have I heard of something so odd. Yet, this oddity does have its pluses – women can't seem to get enough of it. I can't really see the attraction to it, seeing as how I probably look like a troll doll, but the ladies love to run their fingers through it, and hey, I'm not complaining.

So, being a dude with weird hair, it's nothing new to me when people, mostly women, comment on it. But this… this is different. Not different in the sense of what was said, rather who said it. And somehow I'm just completely… _flabbergasted_. Right now I'm so flabbergasted that my mouth is hanging open and my eyes feel like their about to pop out their sockets.

"It reminds of a lion's mane, kind of," BG begins, "it's a bit wild and such a strange color… I like it."

She giggles once more as I stare unabashedly.

"You should close your mouth, you may catch flies," she jokes.

I stare some more, unable to formulate any response whatsoever.

"You know, usually, when a person compliments you, you're supposed to say thank you."

I blink several times. I finally close my hanging jaw and lick my now-dry lips.

"Umm," I choke out, "Thanks."

She grins, "You're very welcome."

BG hops off the desk and begins to wander around the small hotel room. She picks up one of my medical books lying on the desk and flips through it.

Alright… this is really creepy and I think I'm freaking out. I mean, what sane person wouldn't freak out? Isn't she supposed to be in a coma? Finally! A normal human reaction! My heart speeds up a bit and I feel like I'm about to throw up when I finally gain the balls and push my slight fear aside.

I still have questions, which have not been answered yet.

"You're a doctor?" she asks without looking up, interrupting my internal conversation.

I swallow before speaking, "Uh, yeah."

Her chocolate eyes meet mine and I get lost in them as she puts the book down.

"What type?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What type of doctor are you?" she questions, sitting back in her place on my desk.

"I work as a trauma surgeon."

She nods. "I would never be able to do that – can't handle all the blood. Where do you work?"

Alright, _I_ should be the one asking the questions.

"Chicago," I answer. "Sorry to change the subject… but, umm… _who are you?_"

Her grin is back as she says, "My name is Bella."

Now we're getting somewhere.

"Okay, hi Bella. I hope this doesn't sound too rude, but what the hell are you doing here? In my room? At three o'clock in the morning?"

She smirks for the first time. I think it's supposed to be playful, but it comes out kind of seductive.

"Oh nothing," she replies, "Just hanging around."

Now she's just fucking around with me and to be honest, it's pissing me the hell off.

I don't respond.

"So, what? You're not going to introduce yourself? I told you my name, it's only fair."

"Oh, I'm sorry, mam," I say sarcastically, "where are my manners? I'm Edward. I'm also freaked the fuck out right now because there is some strange woman in my room, who I thought was half-dead, and she won't tell me why the hell she's here!"

She frowns exaggeratedly. "Well, you don't have to be aggressive. I was just having fun."

"May you please answer my question? What are you doing here?"

She sighs and puts on a real frown this time.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"_You don't know?_"

"Nope. I have no idea at all. One second, I'm looking out the window of some place that I don't recall, and the next minute I see my body floating in a pool."

"So that was you this morning?"

She nods.

This makes no sense. I think I'm starting to freak out again.

"I thought you were seriously injured and in a coma. Shouldn't you be in the hospital right now?"

She looks uncomfortable before she speaks, squirming under my gaze.

"I am actually."

What?

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. What do you mean you are?"

She sighs and adjusts her long cream gown on her legs.

"You're not going to believe me…" she mumbles.

What wouldn't I believe her about?

"I'm sure I will," I say back.

"No, you probably won't."

"Please, just tell me. I'll try my best to understand."

She doesn't respond immediately.

"Promise me you won't go bonkers first, and then I'll tell you."

I sigh. This seems a bit childish. "Fine. I promise I won't go _bonkers_."

BG stands from the desks and takes a few steps towards me and my bed. She inhales a deep breath before saying, "I'm a ghost."

* * *

There was a time in my life when I used to believe in almost anything. I thought Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and that whole gang, along with mythical creatures – vampires, werewolves, dragons, fairies, and whatnot – really existed. By the time I was five, I had asked my parents countless times whether they were real or not. Esme would reply with a simple "Of course they are!" Carlisle would begin with, "Well son…" but Esme would glare at him and he'd quickly stop his sentence and say, "As long as you want them to be real, then they are." And I really did. It made life at that time so much more fun and exciting, which is probably why Esme forced me to believe so.

It wasn't until the first grade around the holidays when Mike Newton, a blonde douche in my class, ruined the fun for me.

"Of course Santa isn't real! Only babies think they are!" he had said nastily.

I got picked up from school that day very skeptical of my previous beliefs. Carlisle was driving up to a red light when I asked, "Dad, is Santa Claus real?"

He turned around to look at me from the back seat. He stared at me before sighing and turning back to a green light.

"I think you're old enough to know… So, no. Santa doesn't exist."

"Well, what about vampires and ghosts and stuff?"

"Nope. It's all make-believe."

I was pretty bummed because now life seemed so… boring. It was cool to believe in those types of things. He made me promise before we got home that day to pretend he didn't tell me anything or else Esme would give him the third degree. I keep that up for about a year or two before she sat me down and had to tell me the sad truth that I already knew. To this day she still isn't aware that Carlisle broke the news to me two years early.

So, it's easy for someone like me to be thinking the whole believing in the supernatural, mythical bullshit is… well, bullshit.

"Bullshit," I say to BG. I should probably start calling her Bella.

Bella looks at me with a straight face. "I'm serious."

"You think _you're_ a _ghost_?"

"No," she straightens he posture and points her nose in the air stubbornly, "I _know_ I am a ghost."

"Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble, but that's virtually impossible."

"And why is that so?" she says, putting her hands on her small hips.

"Simply because ghosts are not real. They're myths."

"No. They're real."

Now we're going in circles.

"Alright then. If you're a ghost then prove it," I challenge her.

"Fine!" she puffs. She steps two feet back away from the bed and suddenly she starts fucking _sinking_ into the floor. As in, her legs disappear into the cheap carpet of the hotel first and she keeps going until her torso sinks in, and then her neck, and then her head, and then she's completely gone.

What the _fuck_ just happened?

I wait for about a minute with my mouth once again hanging open and my eyes bulging from their sockets. I stare at the spot on the ground where she disappeared, just waiting for anything to happen again.

About three minutes go by and I start to think I just imagined the whole thing, when I realize I can hear two people breathing instead of one. The slow inhales and exhales are loud in my left ear. I freeze completely, holding my breath.

"Boo!"

I fucking shriek like a little girl and stumble out the bed and over the covers to the nearest corner of the room. I turn around to see Bella doubled over, laughing her ass off.

"What the fuck Bella!" I scream.

She tries her best to calm down, but it seems like she just can't stop.

"That wasn't fucking funny! You scared the hell out of me!" That only makes her laugh harder. I cross my arms and wait for her cackling to stop before I speak again.

"How the hell did you do that?" I ask, astonished.

"I told you, I'm a ghost. I can go through walls and stuff of that nature."

"Impossible."

"What do you mean impossible," she says, still a bit breathy from her laughing fit, "I just showed you it."

I shake my head, still in disbelief. "Do it again."

She sighs and walks straight towards the nearest wall, going through it easily until she disappears. I gape and don't scream this time when she appears at my side.

"See?" she says triumphantly.

Never in my life had I dreamed of saying this since I was five. "Ghosts _do_ exist."

"Of course they do. Well, at least this one does."

"Is there anything else you can do?"

She gets this smug look on her face as she walks towards the window over the desk and opens it to its fullest.

What is she doing? "What are you-"

She stops me mid-sentence when she climbs on the desk and throws herself out the window. I run and hop on the desk, poking my head outside. Where the hell did she go?

"Bella!" I yell out into the dark scenery in a panic. I look down at the parking lot where I see her standing on the sidewalk. She looks up, smiles, and waves at me. MY heart pace just about returns to normal when Bella's feet begin to leave the ground and all of a sudden she flying up towards me. I gawk at her moving figure until she comes up seven stories, face to face with me, floating in midair.

She grins with her even, white teeth beaming at me. "Hi," she says.

"Bella, what the hell? You can fucking fly?"

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?"

"Hurry up and get inside before someone sees you!"

She giggles, "No one can see or hear me – I'm a ghost. Trust me, I've tried."

"Then why the hell can I see and hear you?"

She purses her lips in thought. "I have yet to find that out."

She vanishes from the outside and I close the window and hop off the desk. She sits on my bed staring into space. I lean back onto the edge of the desk. It's silent for a moment while she thinks and I stare at her pale, literally white face.

"This is really fucking weird," I say, breaking the silence.

"You're telling me. Try waking up and realizing you're fucking Casper."

I chuckle lightly before thinking. How the hell did she end up like this?

"Wait," I say, "this still doesn't explain anything. I get that you're a ghost, but what did you mean you're _still _at the hospital?"

"You never let me get to that part," she retorts.

"Maybe I should sit down for this," I think out loud.

"Yeah," she laughs angelically as I make my way to the bed, "Maybe you should."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. It's been about five months since I last posted. Sorry for the extra long wait, if any of you are still out there... I hope. School got me really busy and I just couldn't find time for anything. But, it's the summer, and my goal is to actually get into the plot of this story before its over.  
**

**Next chapter should be out soon. I appreciate feedback.  
**


End file.
